Pure Guardian
by Gallium Hydroxide
Summary: An attempt at an original Pokemon Creepypasta based on Gardevoir's Emerald Dex entry, which says "It will give its life to protect its Trainer."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Emily. Obviously, I'm a Pokémon fanatic. My first game was a copy of Pokémon Emerald that my friend generously gave to me. I thought that Gardevoir was the best, so I made sure that Ralts was the first Pokémon I caught and that it was a girl. Male Gardevoir were kind of awkward to think about.<p>

As soon as I walked into the grass on Route 102, I encountered a female Ralts. Without even weakening it, I threw a PokéBall and caught it on the first try. It was like she wanted to be caught! I checked her stats and saw that she had a Gentle nature. Exactly what I was looking for! I named her Nienke – pure – thinking it was an appropriate name for a Gentle-natured Pokémon.

Nienke proved to be very powerful. When she was still a Ralts, she helped me win three badges, catch enough Pokémon to fill up the rest of my team and the first row of a PC box, and defeat the Winstrate family.

She remained my main Pokémon for most of the game, leading me to victory against numerous Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and the Frontier Brains.

I used Nienke so much that she evolved into her final form before the rest of my team. I didn't really bother with my starter, a Sceptile who I hadn't bothered giving a nickname to; it, like the rest of my team, had only been there in case my Gardevoir needed backup.

Every time I talked to the lady in Verdanturf Town that told you how happy your Pokémon were, Nienke's rating was the highest. I also noticed that the rest of my team's happiness got lower every time, but I ignored it and told myself that it was my imagination. It was just a game! These pixel creatures couldn't possibly feel real jealousy! …Could they?

One day, I was level-grinding on Fire Red when my mom walked up to me with something in her hand. "Em?" she said, nervously opening her hand to show me something: a Pokémon Emerald cartridge. "I was doing the laundry and this fell out of your pocket. I think you should check to see if it still works."

The blood drained from my face. My team was like family to me! Kit the Ninetales, Athena the Breloom, Sanaubar the Flygon, Maria the Azumarill, Sceptile – Nienke. My Nienke! What if I lost her? A wave of nausea washed over me.

I hastily saved Fire Red; I almost tore the game out of my SP without turning it off. Without a second thought, I practically jammed Emerald into the slot and flicked the switch. Nothing. Just a buzz of static. Near tears, I re-inserted the cartridge and tried the power button again. Still nothing.

"What's wrong, butt-face?" my brother, Justin laughed sarcastically. I didn't even respond; my only thought was that I had just lost a dear friend. I ran to my room and wept. Even if that Gardevoir was just a mass of pixels with no real emotion, I still felt as if she was my best friend.

Later, my mom offered to buy me another game to cheer me up. What choice did I have but to accept that offer?

At GameStop, I browsed through the collection of games, Pokémon Emerald nowhere to be found. However, a copy of Pokémon Diamond caught my eye. I immediately took it home and started it, speeding through Prof. Rowan's intro speech. I named my character Emi – it was tradition to me – and eagerly went with the storyline, looking forward to the day I would thrash the Elite Four. I decided to train my Pokémon on Route 203 after reaching Jubilife City. I stepped into the closest patch of grass and a battle immediately started. The soft cry of a Ralts penetrated my speakers.

"Ralts…?" I said out loud. I thought you couldn't catch Ralts before you got the National Dex! I couldn't tell if it was a hack or a glitch, but I didn't really care because it was a Ralts; I could at least try to fill the empty space in my heart. The only option was the Bag, and the only option in the Bag was the PokéBalls pocket. Odd, but why wouldn't I want to catch a Ralts?

After catching the Ralts, I found out that it was female, had a Gentle nature, and already had a name – Nienke. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I wasn't. Emerald was dead, so how could Nienke make her way into Diamond? Something in the back of my mind told me to stop questioning it and accept that my prized team member, Nienke was back.

The rest of my game seemed normal, up to when I talked to Dr. Footstep. By then I had picked up a few more Pokémon: a Lopunny which I affectionately named Joy, a Buizel named Buoysel, a shiny Staravia named Zephyr, and a Luxio named Bolt.

All of my Pokémon had fairly high happiness ratings, but not as high as Nienke and Joy. When I talked to Dr. Footstep, I heard the cry of a Gardevoir. A textbox came up. "I missed you, Emi," it read. "I know you missed me, too." Was she …talking to me? I continued reading. "I'll serve you no matter what… And I'll never disappear as long as you keep loving me. Never." The man had no reaction. I talked to him again, but Nienke's footprints just said, as they should've, "If I said there can be friendship between Pokémon and people, will Gardevoir's friends understand? But if you see Emi and Nienke, you will understand. Because Emi and Nienke are friends!" I got the Footprint Ribbon like I was supposed to. What was disturbing was that Dr. Footstep had no response to what just happened.

Once again, everything was normal from that point. No blood, no gore, thankfully, and Nienke was completely normal.

When I was in the hallway before Cynthia's room in the Elite Four, the screen shook like when Team Galactic blew up Lake Valor. A Gardevoir's cry played, lower than usual, and a text box appeared. "I sense danger…" The distant cry of a Sceptile reverberated through the speakers. This would occur every three steps; each time a different cry played, Breloom, Ninetales, Azumarill, then Flygon. It finally stopped after Flygon's cry ended, and I assumed it was now safe to go to the Champion's room.

Boy was I wrong.

The Champion's room was very dim, a light flickering every few seconds. The music for the Old Chateau played. Needless to say, the setting itself gave me the chills.

My sprite moved to the center of the room without my control. Cynthia wasn't there.

In her place, were the sprites of the Pokémon whose cries I heard before. Something seemed familiar about those five Pokémon. Before I could understand what was going on, yet another text box showed up.

"Why did you abandon US?" When the last word appeared, a cacophony of Pokémon cries played. I would be lying if I said I didn't experience a "jump scare."

I couldn't understand what they meant. Then it hit me. The five Pokémon in front of me were from my old Emerald team.

I tried to speak into the microphone to try and clear things up. "I didn't abandon you! I tried to bring you back but I couldn't-"

"LIES!" The mix of cries played again.

"But I was so upset that I couldn't bring you back!"

"You cried only for HER, not US!" The Pokémon closest to my sprite, Ninetales, tackled my sprite, knocking it to the floor. I could almost see it cringe. "We were left to die! We became strong on our own… Prepare to feel our unholy revenge!"

A battle immediately started. May's sprite appeared on the other side of the screen. Her outfit was in tatters and a scowl lingered on her face."Trainer Emi would like to fight! Trainer Emi sent out Sceptile!"

As soon as his sprite materialized on the screen, I noticed there was something… off about it. First off, the sprite's color seemed washed out. Second, Sceptile seemed to have a more defiant stance. Not only that, but it was level 90, which was unusual because the last time I played Emerald, my Pokémon's levels were around 70-85.

I sent out Empoleon, not even bothering to switch out even though he was horribly under-leveled. It wasn't like I had a chance at winning, anyway. I chose Drill Peck, hoping that the Quick Claw would kick in. Fortunately, it did, but I didn't expect what happened next.

"Empoleon is too scared to attack!" Empoleon shivered in fear. "Sceptile used Leaf Blade!" The Grass-type move took out Empoleon in one hit. Instead of saying "Empoleon fainted!" it said, "One down, five to go."

When I was choosing my next Pokémon, I noticed that Empoleon had disappeared from my party. Staraptor was next. This time, I attempted to use the X Sp. Def. and X Defense to last the battle, but before I could use either of them, Sceptile used Rock Tomb. Once again, Zephyr wasn't in my party. "Two down. Feeling Scared?" the dialog box said. Secretly, I was a little scared.

When I was down to my last two Pokémon, Nienke and Joy, I picked Joy. Why? Because I didn't want to lose Nienke. Not again.

I expected Joy to emerge from the PokéBall, but instead, Nienke was sent out.

"Nienke forced herself out!" Her level had changed from 65 to 89. That was her level in Emerald. The Focus Energy animation played, followed by the stat boost animations. "Nienke's stats maxed out! Nienke is ready to defend Emi!"

Sceptile used Giga Drain. It barely had an effect. Only three points were knocked off from Nienke's HP. Nienke used Psychic, and, shockingly, knocked out Sceptile in one hit.

"I will be avenged. You'll see." At that instant, the other Emi sent out Athena, who was level 93 and also slightly discolored. Without even trying, Nienke took her down as well.

"We will have our revenge." Maria took Athena's place.

I heard someone calling my name – it was probably my mom calling me for dinner – but I wasn't going to abandon Nienke. Not now.

"Defeating me won't be as easy. The other two were weaklings." It took a few Thunderbolts to knock Maria's HP into the red, but we were still able to beat her. By then, Nienke had sustained some damage. Maria's attacks had taken off at least one-third of Nienke's HP. It wasn't enough to worry about, though. Sanaubar was even harder to take down, needing 9 Psychic attacks to get her to faint.

Kit was last. I figured that Kit would be the most powerful, seeing that each Pokémon was harder to beat each time.

"You've made it this far. I'm impressed. But you can say goodbye to your precious Gardevoir, because I won't show any mercy."

"Try me," I said out loud, thinking that Kit would be almost as easy to beat as the others.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Kit used Will-O-Wisp! Nienke was burned!" I went to the Bag, but every time, I got the message, "Items can't be used now." With no other option, I chose to attack.

"Nienke used Psychic! The attack missed!" Really? Now _really_ wasn't a good time for an attack to miss.

"Nienke: I'm sorry Master…" the text box said.

"I believe in you, Nienke. I know you can win," I said back.

"Nienke was reassured! Nienke used Hypnosis! Kit fell asleep." Yes! Victory is almost ours! But even though Kit couldn't attack, there was nothing stopping Nienke's burn from depleting her health. It was almost in the red now. Thinking it would restore her health, I had her use Dream Eater. It did a great amount of damage to Kit, but restored almost none of Nienke's HP.

"I'm too weak… But if I die, it will be for Master!" Nienke unleashed a final Psychic attack, which KO'd Kit instantly. "Critical Hit!"

Kit had no dialogue this time, just "…" Her sprite disappeared from the screen.

"Nienke: My time in this world is nearly over… Promise you won't forget about me…?"

"I won't," I murmured, hoping that the mic picked up the sound.

Nienke disappeared from the screen. The screen faded to black. When I turned it back on, the save file was gone. Tears found their way out, landing on the blank DS screen.

I looked up and my brother was standing in the doorway. "Crying over a video game? What are you, five?" he said, scornfully. "By the way, mom called you for dinner fifteen minutes ago." He walked away.

That was a week ago. By then, Justin gave me his copy of Pokémon Emerald, his old save file still intact. The high-leveled Pokémon meant nothing to me; they weren't mine except for one.

It was a Ralts I caught on Route 102.

Her name was Nienke.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my attempt at a Pokemon creepypasta. It may not be as good as "jealousy .package", but I at least tried. Reviews would still be nice.<strong>

**About that Ralts that Emi caught at the end: Nienke either came back again, or Emi named the Ralts in her honor. You can interpret that any way you'd like.  
><strong>


End file.
